


Kunoichi Class

by EdoLevy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Broken Dreams, Honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoLevy/pseuds/EdoLevy
Summary: (or why the female to make ratio is 2:1) Based around the idea that they actually tell the girls what being a female ninja means. Which is why there are so few females. One-shot. Don't own Naruto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone it's EdoLevy here! So the reason behind this story (Or story behind this story, whatever) is honestly because I was frustrated by this HUGE plot hole in the Naruto series. Like, you are training kids to kill and to basically serve their village, but at no point did I hear them explain why being a female ninja was so horribly risky and, just. I always found myself mad about that fact. Many fanfictions actually do discuss this as a turning point for the female characters (Normally Sakura... who let's be honest is a crap character with no growth despite all her potential). Anyways, so I decided to write a story that was a 'what if the reason the ratio between males and females is so skewed is because they told the girls what they were getting into?' So I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and let me know how I did. Much love.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays the young pre-teen girls of the Ninja Academy of Konoha would separate from their male counterparts for specialized classes

So far the classes had been fairly basic, and altogether rather pleasant. Basic classes of flower arranging, some music lessons, tea ceremonies, and some lessons on poetry and how to behave in higher society. However, that was not in the lesson plans for this week's Kunoichi classes.

Upon entering the room set aside for today's class the young girls separated into their groups and chatted while they waited for the instructor for today's lesson. The door opened admitting a young adult female, who for the most part had a non-descript appearance. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, her hitae-ate about her neck and some tasteful yet somewhat revealing clothing.

"Hello class, my name is Melissa Smith. You may address me as Ms. Mel. I am a chunin level Kunoichi and for today I am your instructor. Now, I'm sure many of the young ladies here will not have heard anything in relation to today's lesson, however I would like an idea of if any of you may have any clue what we will be discussing. Today's lesson is in regards to Kunoichi life and responsibilities among which involve sex and how that may work into our duties."

Looking around the room she only saw three hands in the air. The two young heiresses to the Yamananka and Hyuuga clan, along with a pink-haired civilian who happened to be best friends with the Yamananka. Groaning internally Melissa bemoaned how much her lesson would affect the future number of Kunoichi's among Konoha's forces, yeah no pressure there.

"Right, well I was hopeful that more of you would know something about this subject, especially with such a large amount of you here. However, it is my job to inform all of you about the darker side of being a Kunoichi." Glancing about the class she saw the utter confusion on the faces of many of the young girls around her.

"Uhm, Ms. Mel, what does sex have to do with being a ninja? My parents always told me you have to be married to have sex." A young civilian girl called out, with just about everyone of her classmates nodding along.

Swearing internally Melissa loathed her life. Of course the one time she gets and good-paying C-rank mission in the village is also the one time she is most likely to be attacked for her actions by the civilian council for ruining young girls idealistic dreams of being ninja's of Konoha. Fuck.

"I'm sorry to tell you this girls. But, that's a lie, a rather big one at that. Especially in the life of being a Kunoichi. As a Kunoichi your body is your biggest weapon. And that's not just by distracted your opponents in battle. In total honesty you'll be lucky to be able to give away your virginity to someone you care for, even as a friend, of your own choosing."

Trying to not let their horror stricken faces affect her to much she squelched the part of her conscious that rebelled over the next words out of her mouth. Soldiering on despite how much the words tasted like ash Melissa explained to the aspiring kunoichi's.

"As a female ninja you can be called upon by the village at any time to infiltrate and assassinate for the safety of your village. If you are lucky you get to choose which of your enemies you seduce and have sex with. In many cases being a Kunoichi makes you a bigger target in the ninja world. You can be sold as a sex slave for quite a bit of money, you can be used as breeding stock by other villages if you are caught, you will likely be raped by any enemies you fail to defeat."

Ignoring the upset and pale faces surrounding her and praying for the strength to finish this lesson and then get the hell out of this room because it was horrible having to ruin the dreams of such young girls.

You will wish for death in all of those cases, but sometimes you don't need to be alive for your body to be defiled by others. If you let down your guard at any time while out of the village or if you lose a battle this will likely become your reality. The village might ask you to go undercover into another village and be impregnated by their ninja, so that we can get more bloodlines or to have the next generation of ninja be even stronger."

The pale faces in the class tore at her heart. These girls hadn't even learned how to use their chakra yet, and she had to tear down their lofty dreams of being ninjas. Hopefully there would be a long term mission waiting for her so that she could hide from the civilian council for some time, along with burying the utter disgust she felt at having to admit to what she did as part of her job.

"You are still able to choose if you want to continue this program. However, you need to know the reality of being a Kunoichi. Should you decide later on in your education to leave you still may, however after this week you will begin learning how to use your chakra, and getting that sealed off is allegedly very painful."

A shaky hand rose into the air, "Ms. Mel, you aren't serious right? I mean we get to choose if we do that stuff, right?"

Shaking her head at the suddenly hopeful faces around her Melissa decided to sternly dissuade them of this false idea. The fact that they felt they were privileged enough to avoid doing the dirty work made her tone sharper than necessary.

"No, the minute you put on that hitae-ate your body no longer belongs to you. Once you become a ninja of Konoha your body belongs to the village of Konoha. If it's as a meat-shield in war, a work-horse in missions, or as a sex-object doesn't matter. That's what you have agreed to by becoming a ninja. You give up any free-will when it comes to doing missions. If your superior officer or the Hokage, especially the Hokage, tell you that you need to use your body for the safety of your squad and or village. Guess what you do? You say 'sir, yes sir' and get ready to spread your legs. Because you are not just a ninja, you are Kunoichi. And that is what you have chosen."

The disgust and horror on the faces of so many young girls bothered her, but not as much as the idea that these young girls would continue on in their endeavor without knowing how much they were really giving up by becoming ninja's.

"That concludes today's lesson, use the remaining time to decide if this is something you wish to pursue. I have a mission I need to accept and head off on. Have a pleasant afternoon."

 

\------------------------------------------------

Come Thursday when the next instructor entered the class she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the amount of females remaining. Where on Tuesday the number of females was equal to males today that number was cut in half. Surprising was the fact that in years previous even less girls had made it through that dream-shattering speech.

The instructor's only thoughts to herself before beginning her lesson on how to seduce their future targets was 'Huh, I guess Mel went easy on the kids. Oh well.'


End file.
